Blinding Darkness
by kyria valkyrie
Summary: ...then again, it could have been those blue green orbs that were so filled with sadness and longing..." chappie 2 up! and... it's kadsu-chan to the rescue! [MakubeX-centric fic]- r&r onegai!
1. Darkness

Waiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!! =D Kon'wa, minna-san!!!!!!!! Akekekekekekekekekekekeke.. You have now entered the realm of the silly goose....MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA =D beware....... The plot monster!!!!!!!! XD ok, I'll stop now... hm... let's see now... ah!  
  
Disclaimer: IT. IS. NOT. MINE. = ( sadly, none of them belong to me... If they did, though, I'd have them working 24/7 =D (ginji: waaah!!! Ban- chan!!!! Help!!!)  
  
Warnings: er... quite angsty MakubeX, but then... don't we love him for it? =D  
  
Spoilers: None, really...  
  
Summary: Just as MakubeX begins to think that perhaps there's no hope after all, a hand reaches out and pulls him from the darkness. (same as the one outside XD)  
  
Blinding Darkness  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A heavy sigh escaped from MakubeX's lips as he slowly trudged along the darker alleys of Mugenjou. /So, it's come to this, huh?/ he looked around him, at the desolate ruins of once-tall buildings. /I've accomplished nothing...Compared to what Ginji-san could have done...This is...nothing.../  
  
After working non-stop on a new project, which would have allowed the residents of Mugenjou to finally be able to step out of the ruined city and into reality, Sakura had forced him to go out and get some fresh air before resuming his work. And although Juubei had insisted on accompanying him, the young king had adamantly refused any company from anyone.  
  
The young, blue-haired boy was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the group of vicious-looking men who were stealthily following him in the shadows. However, even if he had noticed their presence, he wouldn't be able to do anything. MakubeX wasn't a fighter by nature; he was a strategist, the intelligence of an army. Fighting was best left to the more agile, powerful people, like Juubei or Emishi.  
  
Within seconds, MakubeX was surrounded; and for about the 3rd time in his young life, he experienced the feeling of complete helplessness. MakubeX looked calmly about him, inwardly cursing himself for not declining Juubei's offer of company earlier. Sharp, silvery-blue eyes narrowed, as they calculated possible loopholes from this predicament.  
  
There were 8 of them, at the most, providing none were hiding in the shadows. But what chances could he have against such people? He was fairly sure these thugs were from the beltline. Before he could think any further, though, a fist connected solidly with his cheek, sending him sprawling unceremoniously onto the dirty, cold, concrete.  
  
"Why can't you protect yourself, oh god of lower town?" a sneering voice came, accompanied by a swift kick to Makubex's chest. MakubeX recoiled in pain, coughing up thick, crimson liquid. One of the men dragged him up by the collar and cupped his chin roughly. "heh... you've got a beautiful face, though..." MakubeX flinched at the man's rancid-smelling breath, and promptly spat in his face in a very un-MakubeX-like way.  
  
MakubeX heard a sickening crack and groaned in pain, realizing that the crack was the sound of his own bones as his attackers threw him against the wall. He was slowly slipping into unconsciousness as the men continued to kick him mercilessly, when he heard a distinctly different sound. /Bells.../ was his last thought, and everything went black.  
  
~tbc~  
  
*sighs* =( I didn't mean to make Makubex-chan suffer! . He's my favorite chara!!!!!waaaaaah!!!!!! poor makubeX!!!!! *huggles Makubex* can you guess what happens next? =p anyway, I'm so sorry it's so short... hehe! the next one will be longer,I promise!!!!!! =D please review!!!!!!!!!u I'll give you chocolates if you do!=D *tempts you all*  
  
regards, Kyria Goosie | | | | | \/ click! =D 


	2. Beam of Light

=p chappie 2, finally up! XD heehee... sorry it took so long to update... my compy's conked out =0 whapacks the compy okie, I'm satisfied now -- on with the story!!! Oh, and I'd like to thank the reviewers for the first chappie! =D you have my love - and my stock of reese's peanut butter cups! XD hehe...

Blinding Darkness

Chapter 2

Beam of Light

Fuuchoin Kadsuki was deeply troubled as he walked through the streets of Mugenjou. The scene that had happened earlier kept replaying in his mind, over and over again.

flashback

"Kadsuki..." Juubei said, looking at him with sightless eyes.

"Hai...?"

"I'm... sorry..."

Kadsuki felt his own brown eyes widen in sympathy and compassion for his friend; true, it had been almost a year since they had fought; since Juubei had lost his eyesight. But it seemed that the needle master, Tobari no Juubei was nowhere even near to forgiving himself as to what had happened.

"Juubei..." Kadsuki started to protest.

"Kadsuki," he was interrupted. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"I'm not good enough to protect you,"

A sigh escaped his lips, "Juubei, we've been through this and--"

"I think it would be best if I left and went to train more."

No words were spoken between the two childhood friends, and yet nothing was left unsaid.

"I'd be very sad if you did that, Juubei... But...if you feel this way, then I won't stop you." He smiled sadly.

Juubei had nodded slightly, before turning away and leaving Kadsuki to meditate upon what had just been said.

end flashback

"heh, you've got a beautiful face, though..." a man's rough, malice-filled voice snapped Kadsuki back into reality.

Curiosity piqued, he headed towards the direction of the voice, just in time to see MakubeX being slammed into a brick wall.

"MakubeX!" He yelled.

Koto strings immediately went to work as delicate fingers manipulated golden bells. Within seconds, 8 thugs, cursing, threatening, and definitely immobile, were hanging above Kadsuki's head right across the brick wall and a steel pole.

"I suggest you don't move around too much. This strings around you are connected, and moving them will only tighten the bonds." He advised calmly, before turning his back to them and picking up his fallen comrade.

"He's quite light," the string-roller mused as he looked worriedly down at the blue-haired boy in his arms. He was bringing his friend to pharmacist Gen's place. After all, MakubeX looked quite injured and a lot paler than usual, and the old man certainly knew how to cure wounds. Not to mention Ren, who was always willing to lend a hand.

Pausing before a two-way street, Kadsuki tried to remember the direction of Gen's pharmacy. Strange... Usually, he had a good sense of direction, never failing to pinpoint exactly where he was and exactly where he was going.

Now, though... His fine brows knotted deeply in concentration and he almost failed to notice a certain young boy stir in his arms. Almost; but not quite.

Kadsuki shifted slightly as he debated on whether to put MakubeX down for a bit. His arms were tiring, and he still wasn't sure on the direction where he was headed. Plus, MakubeX seemed to be regaining consciousness.

He decided on stopping for awhile, and headed over to a small, secluded alley behind a building.

The boy was stirring in his arms.

Slowly, MakubeX's lids lifted to reveal bright, blue green orbs.

"Kadsuki...kun...?" He mumbled confusedly.

Kadsuki set him down gently, surveying their surroundings. "MakubeX, it seems that we're lost... you wouldn't happen to know the way to Gen's pharmacy, would you?" he spoke in an easy tone, not wanting to frighten his companion.

MakubeX almost chuckled at his friend's admittance. Itono Kadsuki... One of the four kings of Volts... Lost? Surely you jest.

Since it hurt his ribs too much to laugh, though, he settled on a pained smile and nodding.

"Ok, let's rest for a bit then, shall we?" Kadsuki smiled, taking a seat beside him.

Without really knowing why, Kadsuki began to tell MakubeX different stories about the outside world, completely unfamiliar to him.

Perhaps it was because it was too quiet and the older boy felt uncomfortable, or maybe it was his way of comforting the younger one. Then again, it could have been those blue green orbs that were so filled with sadness and longing, which made the string-roller yearn to bring warmth to them once more.

Whatever it was, Kadsuki continued in a gentle tone, almost completely unaware of what was around him except his companion. And MakubeX, feeling comfortably safe with his companion, unwittingly leaned against Kadsuki's shoulder and drifted off into the sweet abyss of sleep.

tbc

=D well, that's the second chappie! please pleeeeeeeeease r&r! :D suggestions, comments, questions, and even flames! yes, flames are accepted! XD wakekekekekekeke.... Ja ne!

kyria goosie


End file.
